Into the darkness
by whateverthecasemaybe
Summary: "Uzumaki Naruto you have failed. All that you have known and loved has perished. You are no longer the saviour of this world, but I will end your suffering and fulfil your dreams. It is time for you to fall into the darkness because our plan has finally succeeded." Rated M for future chapters. SasuNaru. Spoilers Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately do not own any of the characters in Naruto

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is no yaoi or violence. If you are not up to date with the manga I suggest not reading this fic.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru. Future pairings.

**Author's Note:**_This Is my first ever SasuNaru story so I am very nervous so I hope you leave reviews so I can see if people like my story. I would just like to warn everyone that this story will be somewhat based off the manga and if you are not up to date don't read. The characters seem very different in this chapter because of reasons that will be answered ;). Anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter! _

"Uzumaki Naruto you have failed. All that you have known and loved has perished. You are no longer the saviour of this world, but I will end your suffering and fulfil your dreams. It is time for you to fall into the darkness because our plan has finally succeeded."

Sunlight shone brightly through the room, a young man groaned loudly pulling the covers over his head before snuggling tighter into his bed sheets. Blue eyes opened under the darkness of his covers and he huffed, today would be the start of his training but Naruto couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO YOU GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" a loud voice echoed throughout the apartment, his mother was a scary person when she was angry. Jumping out of bed and stripping his clothes off naruto walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in. Saying he was nervous was an understatement, this would be his first batch of training to become the next hokage. It had been his dream since he was a child and his father had been named the fourth at a young age and now it was naruto's turn.

However he wouldn't be training with his father today, no instead he would be having a meeting with the elders and the legendary Sannin who would be training him. You see even though konoha was a peaceful village, a leader must still be able to uphold this peace and be strong enough to protect the village. Naruto himself had never seen war or fought anyone, as there was never any need. The land of fire and the other countries had signed a peace treaty long ago and ninjas had become extinct. Only the leaders of the village along with the elders were taught Jutsu.

Turning the shower off and wrapping a towel round him naruto looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Would he be good enough hokage or would he fail. Drying his hair and slipping into his outfit he made his way into the kitchen. Another pair of blue eyes snapped up and a large smile was sent his way. "Good morning naruto, you ready for today" Naruto smiled and nodded before sitting down at the table. "Yeah just a bit nervous" another hand patted him on the head and placed breakfast in front of him.

"Don't worry you will do fine you're a Namikaze after all!" smiling up at his mother naruto nodded and tucked into his breakfast. His parents were the most caring people he had ever met; they always put his needs before their own. His father had given up his title of hokage after he said it put his family in danger, when naruto had asked why his father simply said he didn't wish to talk about it. "Also make sure your respectful towards the elders and sannin." "Yes kaasan" kushina bent down a kissed her sons head before cleaning the table. "Wish me luck" bouncing up naruto grabbed his jacket and made for the door.

Even at this time in the morning konoha was heaving, people were either working, taking their children to school or were shopping. Walking through the crowds, naruto was greeted by neighbours and other citizens, bowing his head and whispering good morning naruto made his way to the hokage tower.

"NARUTO… HEY WAIT UP!" Naruto carried on walking maybe she hadn't noticed him "I know you can hear me stop walking!" sighing naruto turned round and came face to face with his best friend. "Sakura I'm going to be late." Sakura smiled and pushed her pink hair out of her face. "Can I not wish you good luck?" "What are you after?" Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet before twiddling her thumbs. "I heard the legendary sannin were going to be training you, I was just wondering if you could put in a good word for me with lady Tsunade." Lady Tsunade was the granddaughter of the first hokage and was a famous medical examiner. For as long as he's known, Skaura had wanted to work in the hospital and lady Tsunade was her idol.

"Fine, if I have time I will ask her." Letting out a small squeak before wrapping her arms around naruto she shouted a thankyou. Smiling naruto hugged her back. "Right, now I'm seriously going to be late." "Come find me when you're finished the gangs going for something to eat tonight" "sure, anything but ramen you know I can't stand that stuff." Nodding Sakura smiled "Good luck Naruto."

"Good naruto you're here!" bowing naruto looked up at the village elders. Since his father's retirement, Danzo, Koharu and Homura had taken over command of the village until he became of age to be hokage. The third hokage had declined the position to become hokage again, proclaiming he was too old and he wanted to spend more time with his grandchildren.

"I hope you're ready for this training, the village is counting on you. The Sannin will be very disappointed if they have travelled all this way for nothing." Once again naruto nodded towards Danzo. "Fine if you are ready I will introduce you to sannin." Naruto and his friends had never met the legendary Sannin's, only told about stories in the academy; about how they travelled the world helping people and had amazing adventures. A woman with blonde hair in pig tails was the first to enter, secondly a large man with white long hair and red paint on his face entered and finally the last to enter was slim figure with long black hair and face that looked like a snake. "Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru this is Naruto." The three sannin looked towards the blonde haired boy currently bowing. "Ah naruto we've heard a lot about you!" orochimaru smiled brightly walking over with his hand stretched out in a greeting.

Shaking the hand naruto couldn't help notice how smooth it was. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." "Hmm he looks a bit small to be a hokage don't you think?" the white haired man huffed out looking disapprovingly at Naruto. "j..jiraiya don't b..e me...an." the blonde woman stuttered as she stared critically at her teammate. "Now Jiraiya this is the son of Namikaze Minato, with a little bit of training from you and he will be hokage in no time." Naruto watched as the elders tried to defend him before turning his attention back on the white haired man "Fine let's get started. Listen up brat learning ninja techniques is a very dangerous area and only the very best can handle it. This week you will be training with me and I don't want any moaning."

Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. He didn't like this guy at all and he certainly didn't know how his dad had put up with him. "Let's go then" jiraiya narrowed his eyes before smirking. "We will be training in the forest of death." Naruto's eyes widened as the words left the man's mouth. "But no one goes into the forest it's dangerous" naruto had stood up by now his eyes looking to the elders for help. The forest of death was situated just outside of the village and was forbidden to all citizens. It was said the forest was haunted and no one dare set a foot near it. "A hokage isn't supposed to be afraid of anything..." jiraiya was mocking him he knew but he wasn't about to risk his life in a creepy forest for a jerk.

"Why are you training in there jiraiya, there is plenty of open room outside the village." "Because Danzo there are too many civilians in konoha that could be hurt by our training, no one will be in the forest." The elders nodding in agreement before naruto could protest.

The forest was as creepy as he thought it would be. Overgrown trees and plants took over the forest, animals could be heard all around. Sunlight hardly shone through giving the forest a dark and cold look. "How deep are we going in?" Naruto was worried they seemed to have been walking for most of the day and the further they were going the darker it was getting. "Don't be a big bay were nearly there." Naruto scowled at the man in front of him, he really didn't like this bastard. Jiraiya carried on walking pushing branches and bushes out of the way until he smirked. "Here we are" looking around him naruto was greeted with a wide space that hadn't been affected by nature. The sun shone down onto the floor creating a circle on the floor. "So what are we doing here?" "Sit down on the floor and close your eyes. Firstly were going to see if you can channel your chakra correctly" Naruto nodded before getting himself into a comfortable position and closing his eyes.

"How will I know if I'm doing it right" "You will feel it flowing round your body, you need to be deadly silent and don't open your eyes or you will lose concentration. Finding your chakra can take time." Naruto inhaled before letting a deep breathe out. He didn't know how long he sat trying to concentrate all the forest noises were distracting, he had felt the sun disappear a while ago signalling that he may have been doing this for a few hours. He hadn't heard jiraiya make a sound since he started. "Look we've been doing this for hours, I don't feel anything different." Naruto was met with silence and so he opened his eyes only to find that he had been left. "Jiraiya?" That bastard had actually left him. Standing up naruto looked round the clearing; it had become a lot darker and about ten times scarier.

Naruto couldn't believe it. A legendary Sannin had actually left him alone in the forest of death. He'd tried to remember the way back but he kept walking around in circles, it was also becoming apparent that it was getting late and soon naruto wouldn't be able to see anything at all. Naruto threw himself on the floor. This was it this was how he was going to die, alone in a forest with a bunch of animals. He was hungry and thirsty and tired. His senses had become accustomed to everything waiting for sounds of anyone trying to find him. But it wasn't the sound of help that alerted him next but something totally different.

Naruto couldn't describe the noise he had heard, however it triggered something familiar, it was like birds chirping and he now noticed a blue haze coming through the trees. The noise was calling to him and all fear he had about the forest disappeared as he started walking towards the light, pushing branches out of his way until he stumbled upon a lake. The lake was crystal blue and the moon was being reflected on the surface, however the lake wasn't what naruto was fixed on but the person stood on top of it. Naruto was unsure how the boy was standing on the water maybe he was a ghost. The boy was facing the opposite way the blue light with the strange noise was formed like a ball and was coming from the his hand.

As Naruto watched the ball closely he was hit with wave of images. That light was coming towards him, to hurt him or to kill him; the boy was coming towards him, his hand plunging the ball into his chest. The image made him feel so much pain that it caused him to fall onto the ground. The sound caused the boy on the lake to turn and face him. Naruto looked up only to find the face of a handsome boy roughly around the same age as him, but it wasn't his face that naruto was interested but the red eyes glaring back at him. Scared and unsure whether this person would hurt him naruto ran back the way he came not looking back.

The boy with the red eyes watched the blonde run off, eyes narrowing before looking down at the lake which was reflecting the moon. Except this moon wasn't white it was red like blood… "hn".

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter :) Hope you like it and please leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapters up :) Hope you enjoy!

**Warnings**: Swearing

* * *

Too say uchiha sasuke was pissed was an understatement. No one was supposed to see him especially that dobe. He couldn't have madara becoming suspicious. Walking deeper into the forest, Sasuke located the cave he had been staying in for the last couple of weeks. A shadowy figure became clearer as he got closer "Sasuke-kun you shouldn't spend so much time out in the open." Ignoring the man stood in front of him, Sasuke entered the cave only to be greeted by two others. "Did you find anything?" The blonde asked as he pushed himself off the wall. With a shake of his head sasuke sighed "your son saw me."

"Naruto, what do you mean he saw you…Hey stop ignoring me?" minato was now frantically waving his hands in sasuke's face as he pushed past him. However before he could go any further another man came towards him with an angry frown "You let someone see you. I knew uchihas were idiots but still I had some kind of hope for you." Sasuke groaned, this really wasn't his day, not only had he once again found no sign of madara and his chidori had attracted unwanted attention and now a dead hokage who hates him and his entire clan was calling him stupid. "The idiot didn't even recognise me just shit himself and ran into the forest." Sasuke muttered. Now it was minato's turn to get angry. "Sasuke I really resent it when you call my son an idiot and use foul language like that." Sasuke rolled his eyes "hn." Tobirama tutted "What is it with you Uchiha that you can't even string a sentence together correctly?"

Rubbing his hands through his hair, Sasuke wondered how he got himself into these situations. It was only a few weaks ago that he had travelled to Konoha seeking answers and somehow ended up in an alternative universe with four dead hokages, his former sensei and two former team mates. After getting his bearings he realised that they had been too late to stop whatever Madara's plan was, not that sasuke had listened to a word the man had said unless it was about his revenge. He didn't even understand why this world had been created so far after scouting the area; he found that there were no longer in the Konoha he had grown up in. People who had been dead in his world were alive including his entire clan. He also noticed that everyone was fucking happy all the time. No pain or hatred was present in anyone's mind.

When Madara had activated this plan, his mangekyo had been active at the time and like any genjutsu he had seen through it but how somehow found himself in this realm. Other mystery's that he hadn't quite worked out was why the others had come with him or the fact that everyone in his group had a copy of them in this world except him. After much talking and debating all agreed that they had to reverse whatever madara had done. Even though it had pained him to see his family so happy and carefree, itachi being able to live his life freely Sasuke knew it wasn't real and people still had to suffer for his pain especially because of the new information he had gathered from the hokages. This world was cheating him out of his revenge. Therefore the group had decided to work together to find a way out of this world and wake everyone from this mass genjutsu. However they had to be careful, during their time here they had worked out that Madara must be somewhere in Konoha controlling this jutsu but they had yet to find him. Each day they would split into teams and watch konoha making sure not to be spotted.

Orochimaru entered the cave silently, smirking at the scene in front of him. "The others will be here soon." "Good, I hope they've found that bastard." Tobriama spat. Sasuke looked up as the others entered the cave. "I'm so tired I could sleep for days." Suigetsu groaned before throwing himself on the ground, Jugo nodded his head silently before joining his teammate on the floor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before looking back up at the other two hokages. "Did you find him?" Hiruzen shook his head "Madara Is not in konoha we have searched for weeks." Sasuke sighed in defeat cupping his hands in his face. "Cheer up sasuke! The last couple of weeks haven't been a total waste of time we've managed to gather Intel about this world" Hashirama beamed before giving sasuke a thumbs up. Sasuke shook his head before smirking to himself. When he had first met the first he had been stunned. This was the god of shinobi and he acted like such a child. However over time sasuke had grown to like the man very much, his personality reminded him so much of another certain idiot.

"Madara is a sneaky bastard he's here somewhere I can feel it." Tobirama was pacing back and forth by now. "Calm down brother there's no reason to stress." "No reason to stress! Hashirama have you forgotten that we are in a total different dimension where everyone is living a lie and Madara who we thought you had killed is very much alive and also there's the fact that we are dead and some brat has brought us back to life and other uchiha brat is bossing us about." Everyone sweat dropped as Tobirama finished his speech. Orochimaru cleared his throat. "Maybe we should deal with the fact naruto-kun might have discovered us."

Naruto ran as fast he could. The red eyes of the boy still haunted him and the fact he was running through a dark and haunted forest with no idea where he was going was scaring the shit out of him. He must have been running for about half an hour before he realised he had reached a fence. "Oh god" dropping his hands to his knees he breathed heavily. He had finally found a way out of that damn forest.

He had blisters on his feet and could feel cuts on his face from where branches had hit him. His mother was going to kill him especially considering most of his clothes had been torn. Dragging himself back to the village Naruto debated on what he had seen back in the forest, was it just his imagination or had that person been real. He had never seen a person stand on water before or that strange light. Finally reaching his apartment naruto sighed all he want to do was sleep.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" his mother had yanked the door open before he could get the key in the door. "Don't blame me, that Jiraiya guy left me in the middle of the forest of death. I got lost and couldn't find my way out." At this point his mother had pulled him into the apartment and was cupping his face to look at his cuts. "I will kill that old fool, Minato first thing in the morning you're dealing with that man. I will not have my son put in danger because of his stupid ways of training." "But…" kushinas head snapped towards her husband "No buts!" Minato blushed before lowering his head not wanting to disagree with his angry wife.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up and go to sleep." Naruto pushed past his parents as they gave him worried looks. Reaching his bedroom naruto flung his jacket on the floor before stripping down to his boxers and collapsing on his bed. He couldn't be bothered cleaning his face. Rubbing his hand through his hair he signed his room was in complete darkness only the light from the moon was illuminating the room creating eerie patterns on his wall. Naruto found himself thinking about the young man in the forest again. He tried picturing his face but all he could see was those red eyes. Those red eyes that were terrifying sent shivers down his spine, Naruto had never seen anything like them however he couldn't shake he had seen them before. Shaking his head naruto decided he done enough thinking for tonight maybe tomorrow he could go ask kakashi or obito if they've ever been in the forest. With one last yawn naruto drifted into the darkness of his dream.

* * *

** A/N:** Thank's for reading :) please leave a review !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello :) Just a little note the dream/flashback part is in bold. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. If anyone is confused in any way with the story just leave me a message. Anyway enjoy !

Warnings: Swearing and some violence.

* * *

Sweat was dripping from his body, his head tossing from side to side. His hands gripped the sheets tightly. His eyes were shut tight in concentration as Naruto was lost in realistic dream.

**_"Did I not tell you, nobody can defeat us now? It doesn't matter how much you stand there and tell me you will change this world, the eye of the moon will happen. Far too long have I seen this world that is full of hatred and deaths destroy dreams and lives and create a never ending cycle of pain. Do you not agree that a more peaceful world without shinobi, without death, where someone could live out their dreams be a better alternative...?" _**

**_Naruto couldn't see the man's face but he could feel the immense power and darkness coming from the man as he passionately explained his plan. Naruto couldn't understand what this man was talking about. Looking around him naruto realised he was in a vast open area. Something terrible had happened here, large craters covered the ground, and giant spikes split the ground and as naruto looked closer he could see that people had been pierced by some of the spikes. Blood oozed from their wounds and dripped to the ground creating pools of blood. Having never seen death before naruto could feel vomit forming in the back of his throat. _**

**_Suddenly he felt a cold soft hand touch his face. Jerking to the side naruto saw a very familiar girl. Hinata was a girl from his village who had loved for a long time but this couldn't be the same girl. A headband was fixed on her forehead keeping the hair out of her face; Naruto had never seen a headband like it. Looking at her outfit it was completely different from her normal attire. _**

**_"Naruto" her voice was so different it was sweet and caring. "Don't let him get to you Neji died so that we could defeat him!" for the first time naruto noticed the body of his friend lying on the floor his body pierced like the others. Warm tears trickled down his face. Where was he, why was this happening? Frantically looking around more images of his friends, teachers and people he had never seen before surrounded him, all wearing the same strange headband and clothing. _**

**_"Have you finally given up?" That eerie voiced boomed again except this time Naruto knew exactly where that voice had come from. Looking up naruto found he stumbling backwards as a huge beast was looming over him. He began to breathe heavily never in his life had he seen such a terrifying creature. Two figures were stood on top of the monster. However their faces were blurred and all he could see was a red eye gleaming back at him. "It's time for you to except your fate." _**

**_Before Naruto could scream back what he meant and who was he? He found himself falling back in to darkness everyone he had known staring back at him as he fell. Hitting the ground fast naruto felt no pain but struggled to pick himself up. Looking around he once again didn't recognise the area. He was lying on a giant lake a broken bridge was in front of him and two figures were in front of him facing each other. _**

**_Realising one of the figures was him Naruto frowned. This person who looked the spitting image of him was wearing a headband like the other all though the simple on the front was different from the other and he was dressed in orange and black outfit that naruto had never seen before. Looking at the other man he noticed it was the same boy from the forest. His face was full of hatred; in his hand was the same strange ball of lighting. They were both talking to each other but Naruto couldn't understand a word they were saying. Suddenly his copy starting forming his own ball of light and the two began running towards each other the balls of light in front of them. _**

**_Naruto wanted to scream but nothing was coming out of his mouth. They were going to kill each other and Naruto had to stop them but he couldn't move. The balls of light finally reached each other creating a massive surge of light. _**

Shooting up naruto breathed heavily, what the fuck had just happened. Wiping the sweat of his forehead, Naruto looked around the room desperately signing in relief when he realised that he was back in his room. Looking down at his sheets naruto let himself control his breathing until his deep breaths became silent. It had all been a dream, a very realistic dream but never the less just a form of his imagination.

He desperately needed to talk to someone. What had that dream meant and who was that raven haired boy that had been in the forest and in his dream. Was he going mad? Walking to his bathroom Naruto washed his face in the sink before looking at his reflection. The scars from yesterday had healed leaving three whisker shaped scars on each side. Signing Naruto decided to get dressed he realised it was morning and not wanting be pestered by his parents again he snuck out of the apartment.

Just like every other day Konoha was already thriving even this early in the morning. Not wanting to be stopped by anyone naruto began running towards his destination. He needed answers before he lost his mind. Deciding he would pay his favourite teachers a visit for some guidance. After running for twenty minutes Naruto finally reached the apartment and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door was opened but naruto wasn't greeted by the person he had come to see.

"Naruto what are you doing so early" looking up into the big brown surprised eyes. "Rin what are you doing here? I thought you would be at work by now" Rin smiled before walking out the door. "I was just making breakfast for those two idiots you known they can't do anything for themselves. I'm off to the hospital now. Lady Tsunade is giving the nurses some training today!" naruto smiled brightly, he wasn't as close with Rin as he was with his godfathers but she was a sweet woman who was always nice to him. "Well I hope you have a nice day…oh whilst your there could you tell Sakura I'm sorry I missed dinner last night." Rin nodded gently before walking away.

Entering the apartment Naruto could smell the breakfast Rin had just cooked and his stomach groaned painfully. He had totally forgotten he had forgotten to eat once again. Walking into the kitchen naruto was greeted by his two favourite people. "Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you had started your training this week." The silver haired man looked up and smiled. "It's a long story" the other dark haired man stood up grasping a plate before filling it with food and placing in an empty space on the table.

"Sit down and have something to eat and tell us what's up." Naruto sat down and began tucking into the breakfast. "Remind me to tell Rin she's a fantastic cook!" naruto exclaimed. Obito laughed before scratching the back of his head and blushing. "I will tell her tonight." Now it was kakashi's turn to laugh. "Why what's happening tonight?" kakashi smirked before pointing his chopsticks at Obito. "He's finally going to ask Rin to marry him isn't that great!" Naruto's eyes widened before looking back at Obito who was blushing fiercely. "That's great! It's took you long enough"

Obito nodded before looking at naruto seriously. "So tell us what's happened with your training. I heard off itachi that the sannin were here." Naruto placed his chopsticks down. Itachi Uchiha was other one of his best friends but Naruto wasn't aware he was back in the village. "I didn't know Itachi was back, I thought him and Shisui were still travelling." Kakashi shook his head. "They've been back for two weeks." Naruto was a bit upset that they hadn't visited him. "Never mind them hurry up and tell us what's up." Naruto signed Obito was being impatient as ever.

"Where shall I start? Well that Jiraiya guy took me to the forest of death for my first bit of training. We were in a clearing and he told me to meditate so that I could try and control my chakra. I must have been doing it for hours and when I opened my eyes he'd left me on my own."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "He did it again?" "What do you mean again?" kakashi signed "apparently he did the same to your father when he was your age but he didn't leave him in the forest of death just on top of the Hokage Mountain." Naruto now knew why his mother was so annoyed last night.

"So what happened then?" Obito urgently asked. Naruto bit his lip "Well I started walking to try and find a way out but I kept walking in circles. Then just as I had given up I could hear this strange noise, it was like birds chirping and this blue light was coming from the trees." Obito nearly fell off his seat at that part; kakashi glanced at his friend before nodding at naruto to continue.

"So I pushed past some trees and there was this beautiful blue lake, but on the lake there was a boy standing on the lake…" Obito had gripped the table by now his face had twisted in anger "What do you mean there was a boy? What did he look like? Did he say anything?" he gritted out. To say naruto was shocked was an understatement he had never seen Obito so angry. "Erm… he had dark hair and pale features and red eyes." "Red eyes? Naruto I think you might have been seeing things. No one has got red eyes… well apart from Kurenai. Are you sure it wasn't her dressed up as a man?" kakashi snorted. Naruto huffed "Fine don't believe me, it was just that I had this crazy nightmare last night and he was in it."

A chair scratched along the floor as obito shoved backwards as he stood up. "I've got to go talk to someone; I will talk to later Naruto. Don't tell anyone else about what you saw ok!" obito spat as he raced out of the apartment. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other strangely. "What's up with him?" naruto whispered whilst kakashi shrugged in response. "You properly scared him with that ghost story of yours."

He was furious, how hadn't he felt that little shit's presence. He wasn't stupid he had noticed that Sasuke was not present in this world but he simply brushed it off. He figured he was still all alone in the other world to busy brooding over his revenge that he hadn't noticed everyone had disappeared. Walking quickly Obito reached the Uchiha district in no time. "Obito what are you doing back here I thought you was spending the day with Kakashi." Putting on a fake smile Obito looked at the woman in front of him. "Oh nothing much Mikoto I just forgot something at my house, you know how forgetful I am." Smiling Mikoto laughed a little covering her mouth.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for." Nodding Obito turned away from the woman his smile disappearing. Reaching his house obito ripped the door down before walking into the back room. "MADARA!" he yelled before the man appeared in the room. "You know you should watch your tone with me." Madara said in a bored tone. "We've got a problem. Sasuke has somehow made it into this world and Naruto saw him and is become suspicious. He's also having dreams; if he starts to remember who he is he will wake up."

Madara raised his eyebrow. "So…how is it my problem?" Obito growled. "Well what are we going to do?" Madara snorted. "He's your problem go deal with him and make sure he doesn't show himself to anyone else." Obito gritted his teeth before turning and walking out of the house. As the door closed darkness once again encased the house and Obito missed the evil smirk appearing on Madaras face.

* * *

A/N: Insert dramatic music. hahahah Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So there's not a lot of talking in the chapter but the story gets into the swing of things after this so I hope you can bare with me :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Leaves rustled and branches swayed as a cool evening breeze swept through Konoha. The sun had begun to fade leaving an orange and pinkish hue along the horizon. An unnerving silence had fallen upon the forest of death; the echoing of heavy footsteps hitting the bark of trees was the only sound that could be heard. A mask of concentration was etched on the young man's face, his blood red eyes were spinning as he flew through the trees.

After spending the night and most of the day debating how they would deal with certain blonde hair boy opening his mouth and giving away their presences had left Sasuke with a severe headache. Orochimaru had suggested using the sharingan to make Naruto forget what he had seen, this caused sarutobi to point out that Naruto was already under the influence of the mangekyo and so it might not work. Minato had argued that speaking to his father would make naruto feel more at ease; this had caused suigetsu to snort and exclaim that seeing his dead father wouldn't make the kid at ease. This had result in a heavy argument in which Sasuke finally lost his cool hissing a shut up and giving everyone in the cave an Uchiha death glare before storming out.

Thus this was why he was now travelling to the said dobe's apartment, pushing his bangs out of his face he sighed. How was he going to explain to that baka that he was there to help him from some hundred year old man who had cast a massive jutsu to manipulate every living being and stopping free will. Even if he used his own eyes and he managed to help Naruto see the truth they would still be stuck in this stupid world until they found Madara.

Shivering slightly he picked up the pace, darkness had finally settled and he need to get to Naruto's apartment quickly without being seen. Entering the village had been much easier now that there was no jutsu or shinobi protecting the village. Jumping up on random rooftop Sasuke gazed upon his old village. He had hated this village with a vengeance when he had found out the truth, so hell bent on revenge he had declared he would kill them all for what they had made Itachi suffer, but over the last couple of weeks he had found his hatred had somewhat subsided.

When he had Orochimaru resurrect the Hokages he hadn't known what to expect, what truths they would tell him and would it cause him more pain or finally grant him some peace of mind. He had learned a lot from their talks, Tobirama had still not warmed up to him but when he declared he would help Konoha defeat Madara, and the second hokage had tried to be a bit nicer about him and his clan.

His change of heart about Konoha had come with the fourths revelation that it was Madara who attacked Konoha with the nine tails and this had then resulted in the Uchiha clan being blamed for the attach. He didn't like being lied to and Madara would have to pay for his part in the destruction of his clan.

It was also through Minato that he had discovered that Naruto was the fourths son. The fact had surprised sasuke at first not because he didn't see the resemblance but because Minato had placed a demon in his own son that he resulted in Narutos loneliness and suffering in his childhood. Minato had explained he hadn't realised that the villagers would see naruto as a monster and not a hero. Also though this minato reviled another revelation, Sasukes mother had been extremely close to Narutos mother and so Mikoto had been named as Narutos godmother and kushina as Sasukes. This had raised many questions that sasuke wanted answered like why wasn't naruto raised by his parents?

The third was able to answer this. As there was much speculation where sasukes clan was at time of the nine tails attack and the fact that the kyubi seemed to be under the control of the sharingan that Danzo and the other elders deemed that Mikoto should have no guardianship over naruto encase the Uchiha clan tried to use the kyubi again. Hiruzen had argued that he had tried everything in his power to let the uchihas raise Naruto but it was never allowed.

The result of this had caused Mikoto to lose her love for the village and it was the last straw for the uchihas who had been blamed and pushed aside and therefore all of this combined together resulted in the planning for the coup d'etat. Unfortunately this revelation had only fuelled sasukes anger towards the village and Madara and that was also how he had ended up standing on a lake using chidori on trees to vent his frustration and anger before he was interrupted. Eventually he had calmed himself down and realised that even though the village hadn't helped his family the main cause of their downfall was due to Madara, Danzo and the other two elders.

With one final glance at the village Sasuke began leaping from rooftops before he reached his target, landing quietly on the large tree that overlooked narutos bedroom window. The dobe had most likely just got home as he was still dressed and was glancing over a book he had pulled out of his rucksack. A red headed woman had also entered the room and was asking Naruto questions to which naruto seemed very annoyed at a as he was currently waving her out of his room. Sasuke assumed this woman was his mother as the way she reacted reminded him of the dobe.

He had waited for a an hour in the darkness watching naruto as he finished read the book and much to his disdain as naruto began to get changed for bed. To his embarrassment he had found himself blushing when naruto had decided to bend over in front of the window. Huffing to himself sasuke waited for naruto to get comfortable in the bed and check the rest of the household was asleep before he deemed it safe to enter.

Carefully lifting the window without making a sound sasuke slipped into the darkness of the room before studying the blonde on the bed, maybe it had been the fact he hadn't really seen naruto grow up or that the last time he had met his eyes had been so full of hatred that he hadn't realised how much naruto had grown and changed. His face had become more define losing the baby fat he had once had when they were genin; his body too had certainly become more developed and lean.

However from what he had learned from the others and himself was that even though this boy in front of him talked and looked like naruto it wasn't him. This naruto didn't shout and scream to get his point across, he wasn't always eating ramen and acting like an idiot, he didn't seem to care as much as naruto did about everything and also seemed to scare much easier. Although if one was to ask sasuke if he preferred this change he would have agreed but in his head he knew it was wrong and no matter how much he wanted to deny it he preferred the old naruto.

Shaking his head sasuke snapped out of his thoughts before walking closer to the bed in front of him. It was time he woke this idiot up and explained everything. However just as his hand outstretched to shake him awake, he found his wrist being griped by a tanned hand and two piercing sapphire eyes staring up at him.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for chapter 4 ! please leave me a review if you have any questions etc etc ... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I Just remembered I forgot to mention in previous chapters but Sasuke has his Sharingan on all the time because he believes if he didn't have it on, then he would be sucked into the genjutsu! Anyway here's chapter 5 ! Some Sasu/Naru action finally.

* * *

The grip on his hand tightened as he attempted to pull away. The face in front of him was carefully studying him. "Are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot?" The blonde narrowed his eyes before loosening his grip on the other boy. "Who are you? Why are in Konoha and why are you stalking me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Stalking you?" "Don't think I'm stupid I know you've stood outside watching me." "Hn." Smirking Sasuke left out a dry laugh, so this Naruto seemed smarter as well.

"Bending down in front of the window when you know someone's watching you dobe." A blush ran across Narutos cheeks "Stop changing the conversation, I asked you who you were?" "It doesn't matter who I am and I'm not a threat to Konoha if that's what you're worried about." Walking over to naruto bedside table Sasuke picked up the book he had seen Naruto read. "Why are you reading about jutsu?" Jumping from his bed Naruto snatched the book out of his hands. "None of your business, anyway you're the one using jutsu when it's forbidden."

Signing Sasuke took a step back. "Hn." Naruto gritted his teeth "Is that all you can say? Why have you come here if you're not a threat to Konoha?" Looking out of the window sasuke stared at the moon glowing in the sky. "Have you told anyone you've seen me?" folding his arms naruto sighed "Yes, I mean I didn't think you were real. I was running in that forest for a long time." Sasuke gritted his teeth, turning round he gave Naruto a glare. "Who did you tell?" It appeared Naruto wasn't too fond of his eyes as he took steps backwards until he fell softly on the bed, his voice becoming quieter as he responded. "I told my godparents, Kakashi and Obito."

Well Kakashi he had heard of but he definitely never met anyone called Obito when he lived in Konoha. "How did they react?" "I don't understand if you aren't a threat to konoha then why are you bothered if …" Naruto had stopped speaking the moment the man in front of him growled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Just answer the fucking question Naruto." Blue eyes widened at the sound of his name, images began to flash in his mind and haunting whispers swam through his head.

**"Naruto...It's too late. Nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved Village! It's time to make your choice. Kill me and become a hero or die at my hand and become another of my victims."**

Naruto began to shake the coldness in the man's eyes were the same as the one standing in front of him, this man was lying he did want to hurt him and konoha, Sasuke noticing the change in behaviour walked closer towards the trembling boy on the bed. "What's wrong with you now?" before he could grip Narutos shoulder he found himself on the floor with the wind knocked out of him and an upset Naruto on top of him. "What the fuck ar…." "Just shut up! Your lying, you don't want to help anyone." Naruto had now attempted to start punching Sasuke in the face but Sasuke managed to latch on to both his wrists before flipping them around so he was on top. "What the fuck is up with you looser."

Naruto began to struggle attempting to get free of the man holding him down. "Why do you keep calling me names? I don't know you!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and held the boy down, if he didn't shut up soon he'd wake his parents and then even more people would know he existed. "You do know me you just don't remember." At this remark naruto stopped struggling and looked into Sasuke's blood red eyes. "You tried to kill me." Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. "How do you know that?" Breaking sasukes gazing naruto turned his head to the side. "I had a nightmare..." before naruto could finish he began to shake again, showing that this nightmare scared him and wasn't something he wanted to revisit.

Sasuke eyed the blonde carefully, this was a new revelation. Was naruto remembering bits of his past through dreams self-consciously trying to wake himself up from genjutsu placed on him? Or was sasuke himself using words to trigger off things in Narutos mind. Wanting to test his theory more Sasuke thought of an idea.

"What's the matter Scaredy Cat?" Narutos eyes widened again before snapping back to sasuke more flashes began flying through him mind, images of the boy on top of him taunting him about being afraid. "I don't understand what's going on! I'm confused." Becoming erratic again naruto tried to overpower Sasuke only this time he managed to succeed as he accidentally head-butted him causing sasuke to fly backwards. However due to Sasukes quick reflexes he gripped Narutos top to stop himself from falling but Naruto hadn't been expecting that and instead fell on top on Sasuke.

Their foreheads smacked against each other painfully, however both boys were more shocked to find that their lips had somehow clashed together causing them to share an unexpected kiss. Their eyes had become painfully large as they both stared each other, but unknown to Sasuke he had switched off his sharingan and instead dark onyx eyes stared back at Naruto. Breaking the kiss Naruto stumbled back until he reached the wall below his window, his breathing was heavy and tears ran down his face.

Not noticing that Naruto was crying, sasuke used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "Why does that always happen…?" he muttered quietly before looking up at his former teammate across the room, frowning at the boy's face however unknown to Sasuke their last incident had trigged all of Narutos memory. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face, his entire life flashed before his life in seconds and he remembered everything. Images of him growing up alone, meeting Sasuke for the first time, team 7, the third dying and Sasuke leaving the village, training with Jiraiya, Saving Gaara, trying to save sasuke, fighting Akatsuki, Jiraiya dying and pain attacking the village. Meeting his father, meeting Killer Bee, training some more and meeting his mother, joining the war, watching his friends die.

Looking around the room desperately and realising it was his own room and the memories of the last couple of weeks came back to him he realised that they had been too late to stop the juubi and Obito's eye of the moon plan had worked. "What's up with you?" the voice across the room snapped and naruto shifted his gaze on his frowning best friend. He used his selves to dry his eyes before his trademark grin spread across his face and he loudly exclaimed "Nothing teme." Before laughing in amusement at his friends bemused face.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wanted to make the ending kind of cheesy for this chapter haha hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So ill right now but I hope this chapter doesn't seem to rushed! Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the blonde in front of him. "Are you telling me that you've just broken out of a genjutsu by accidently kissing me?" Naruto laughed dryly and blush coating his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Erm I guess so." Sasuke could feel his pulse beating at the side of his forehead. "Che idiot bet you don't even know where we are." Losing his grin naruto narrowed his eyes. "Of course I know. The question I should be asking is why are you here teme? Or better yet why are you even helping Konoha I thought you wanted to kill us all?"

Making eye contact sasuke spat his reply. "Just because I'm helping you now does not mean I don't want revenge. The people who made my brother suffer will die, including Madara and if you haven't noticed I'm stuck in this stupid fucking world as well." Naruto gritted his teeth so sasuke hadn't given up his revenge and was still a bastard as ever he thought. "I thought you were on Obito and Madaras side what have they done to piss you off?" The dark haired boy frowned. "Who is this Obito?" "You're kidding right…" light bulbs started going off in Naruto's mind before he could finish his sentence. "Wait do you don't know that Tobi is Obito do you?"

Sasuke huffed and sat on the bed behind him. "So you're telling me that guy in the mask but some guy called Obito?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah I don't really know all the details but apparently he's ninja from konoha and he used to be Kakashi's teammate. He is an Uchiha and he knows the real Madara in fact this is Madaras plan but Obito just carried it along when he died." Naruto Sighed before looking over at Sasuke who was glaring hatefully at him. "Before you decided to get your memories back you told me you had told Kakashi and Obito that you had seen me?" Sasuke was not amused, Naruto had opened his mouth and now Tobi, Obito, Madara or whoever the fuck he was knew that he was here, that meant there cover was blown and he needed to get the others and end this once and for all.

Naruto on the other hand sweat dropped and started smacking his head muttering something sounding very similar to stupid. "Look I'm not here alone, so you either come with me right now or we can stand here debating your stupidity." "TEME! TAKE THAT BACK." "Are you a total idiot you're going to wake your parents!" shutting his mouth Naruto widened his eyes before looking at the floor his gazing saddening. "I need to say goodbye to them… I mean I'm not going to see them again." Sasuke frowned before nodding. "Fine but don't wake them, they'll wonder where you're going at this time in the night." Naruto nodded before leaving the room quietly. Sasuke shook his head, he really should have told Naruto he was going to see his father sooner than he thought.

After a few minutes Naruto still hadn't returned and Sasuke began to get inpatient they needed to leave now. Walking out into the hall way he was greeted with a scene that made him stop in his tracks. Naruto was leaning against the wall staring at the floor, silent tears dripping down his face. His shoulders were shaking showing he was trying to control his sobbing. Sasuke found his own eyes saddening he knew the pain of seeing his parents alive again and had been in same position a couple of weeks ago himself. Watching his mother gardening and his father and itachi getting along so well had broken his heart but he knew that they weren't really there and had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't real.

Before he could stop himself, he found himself walking towards naruto before reaching down and griping his hand tightly. Narutos head shot up, blue eyes brimming with tears widened and he sniffled as he stared at his best friend. "Let's go." Nodding his head silently both boys made their way out of the apartment and wordlessly made their way out of the village, all the time both boys gripped their joined hands tightly. Once they reached the edge of the forest Sasuke dropped Narutos hand. Both boys missed the heat as they stared at each other silently before Naruto decided to break the silence. "Thanks for that." Sasuke grunted before looking away. "Hn. It's fine I did the same when I saw my parents." Naruto found himself raising a brow, was Sasuke really admitting a weakness to him. "Right ok what have you done with the real Sasuke." Sasuke gave him a bored look. "Shut up." Naruto smiled back at him. He didn't know what happened to make Sasuke change from the anger fuelled boy he had seen when they had last met but he seemed so much more like the old Sasuke.

"So you didn't say who you were with or how you got into this world?" walking slowly towards the forest he beckoned Naruto to follow. "You will see when we get there and has for how I got here, it's a long story I was in Konoha at the time Obito or Madara activated there genjutsu. I had my sharingan and the next thing I knew I had woken up in the forest with the people I was with." Naruto narrowed his eyes walking faster until he was side by side with Sasuke. "What were you doing in Konoha?" Naruto asked seriously. Eyeing him closely Sasuke smirked "What annoyed that you've been wasting your time trying to get me back to konoha for 4 years and I make my own way there?" Naruto gritted his teeth before aiming a punch at Sasukes face. "Jerk"

Smirking even more Sasuke moved out of the way before the fist hit him. "You do realise that even though you've got your memories back your body isn't the same you can't use charka." Making his fists into tight balls Naruto blew hot hair into his cheeks. "So doesn't mean I can't kick your arse." "Hn. Like too see you try baka." Taking closer steps towards Sasuke, Naruto growled louder "Want to fucking try me teme." Frowning Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him. "Look we don't have to time to be fighting. We are nearly there." Walking deeper into the darkness of the forest, Sasuke and Naruto both remained silent until they reached their destination.

Naruto looked at the entrance in front of him, it was too dark to see inside but Naruto could make out that this was some sort of cave. Without stopping Sasuke had already began walking inside, not wanted to be left out in the dark Naruto ran after sasuke. After a few seconds of walking Naruto was greeted by a large area with a fire in the middle and seven shadowy figures talking quietly. As the light from the fire flickered and illuminated the faces of the figures. Naruto took a step back and he stared stupidly at the men in front of him. "What the fuck…"

* * *

**A/N**: I really excited to write the next chapter just because I'm going to have fun writing Naruto and Hashirama Interacting. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's face paled as if he had just seen a ghost, well in this case he had. He debated whether to laugh or cry I mean it's not every day that you're in the presences of four legendary hokages, especially when one was your father. However he found himself freezing at the sight of Orochimaru who was causally eyeing him up, He defiantly didn't look like a reincarnation which could only mean he was very much alive. The other two figures he didn't know but they certainly looked intimidating. His mind started to panic, maybe this was Sasukes plan all along. Make him remember who he was and then drag him back to a cave in the middle of a forest with five of the most powerful people of the ninja world and then kill him off!

Naruto found he unconsciously started taking a few steps back towards the entrance; encase he need to make a fast exit. However he immediately stilled when a silky voice broke the air. "You know Naruto-kun if we wanted you dead, I think Sasuke-kun would have done it by now." Naruto spared a glance at Orochimaru who was looking at him comically. "Well considering you're supposed to be dead and the fact you've already tried to kill me in the past I wouldn't be surprised Orochimaru." Naruto spat viciously before turning his gaze to Sasuke. "Want to explain what the fuck is going on bastard."

"Naruto don't use that language!" the elder blonde steps forward giving his son a disapproving look. Raising his eyes slowly, naruto observed his father slowly. It hadn't really set in that he had just said goodbye to his "pretend" parents and now his real father was stood in front of him somewhat alive. Annoyed that Sasuke and let him cry before he sent a death glare over to the suspiciously sheepish Uchiha before answering his father. "How are you here?" Minato opened his mouth to answer but was interrupt by a high-pitched voice.

"WOW! You two look like twins! It's very nice to meet you Naruto. I've been told a lot about you, your father told me your mother was an Uzumaki but I have to say you don't really look like one. You know my wife Mito was from the same clan….." before Hashirama could finish another hand gripped his shoulder. "Brother I think you've given him a bit of a fright." Both Senju brothers looked down at the awestruck blonde who was staring at them with wide eyes, closing his gaping mouth naruto started to form a massive smile. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to the first and second Hokages!" he exclaimed loudly, looking back at the first he stared at him excitedly. "Your granny Tsunade's grandfather aren't you? You have to tell me what she was like when she was little!" smiling brightly at the young boy in front of him before eagerly replying.

Meanwhile Tobirama stared ludicrously at his older brother and naruto before whipping his head back towards Sasuke and arching a brow. Sasuke shrugged before simply giving him a look that screamed I told you so. "I see some things haven't changed Naruto." A voice echoed throughout the cave. Naruto blinked before peering around Hashirama and smiling brightly. "Don't think I've forgotten about you old man!" Running past the first he came to halt in front of the third, who reached out his hand to ruffle the boys hair. "You've grown up a lot Naruto". Tears brimmed in narutos eyes as he looked at Hiruzen. "I've missed you a lot!"

A tutting noise came from the side of the pair. A bored voice expressed his thoughts "Such a touchy reunion but shouldn't we be figuring out what to do now." Glaring at Orochimaru Naruto took a threatening step towards him before another voice casually interrupted. "Hate to agree with snake face over there but he has a point." Whipping his head towards the light haired male on the floor, naruto expressed his feelings. "And who the hell are you?" "Don't appreciate your tone Blondie…" sighing Sasuke spoke loudly "Suigetsu shut up. Naruto's got important information about Madara." Tobirama shot his head up fast. "You know where Madara is?" Naruto looked carefully at the men around him. "Well I haven't seen Madara but I'm assuming like Sasuke that you think the man with the mask is Madara." All the shinobi in the room apart from Sasuke looked shocked. "So we aren't dealing with Madara at all?" Minato asked questionably, turning to his father naruto shock his head. "No Madara is involved but he's in a similar position as you. As far as I know this eye of the moon plan was his and Obito just carried it on."

Before Naruto could blink his father was in front of him, griping his shoulders tightly. "Did you just say Obito, as in Obito Uchiha?" Naruto nodded grimly. "The man in the mask was Obito." Tobirama folded his arms angrily. "Great another Uchiha, I really give up with that pathetic clan." Narutos eyes widened at that comment looking worriedly at Sasuke expecting to see an out lash from him friend, however Sasuke just stared back calmly. Unlike Minato who was pacing the room furiously, griping his head. "No it can't be Obito, he was my student he didn't have a nasty bone in his body. He died when he was a genin, why would he possibly do any of this."

Naruto shrugged and looked sadly at his father. "I forgot Kakashi sensei was your pupil, Obito mentioned they were teammates. He didn't really want to talk about why he's on Madaras side, he just mentioned something about kakashi letting someone called rin die." Minato stopped pacing. "Rin was another one of my pupils; Obito was in love with her. But she died about year or two after obito on a mission with Kakashi. It appeared the enemy used some sort of genjutsu on them and Kakashi ended up using his chidori on rin by accident. When we found them, Kakashi was out cold and no recollection of what had happened and all the enemy ninja had been killed."

"Who cares about why he's doing it all Uchihas act the same when a loved one is killed. We need to stop them. "Tobirama exclaimed harshly, nodding wordlessly Minato agreed. Letting out a heavy breath Sasuke sat down on the floor. "Unfortunately this Obito already knows I'm here thanks to that dobe over there." Scratching the back of his head Naruto stared sheepishly at the faces that had snapped their attention towards him. "I give up!" Tobirama threw his hands up in the air before throwing himself to the ground, Minato and Hiruzen sighed silently. "Look all we have to do is find Obito and break this Jutsu. I mean I don't have my training but you all do, the combination of all you could definitely beat that bastard!" Naruto cried loudly and confidently.

"Well Naruto we will just have to see about that won't we…" shivers ran down Narutos back and everyone in the cave gazed at the figure approaching them from out of the darkness. The man's cold red eyes narrowing as he made himself viewable, Minato gaped shamelessly at the man in front of him. "Obito?" the man smirked fixing his eyes on his former teacher. "Long time no see sensei."

* * *

**A/N: **Bit of a mini cliffhanger mauhahahaa. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So slightly longer chapter today :) Quick note for anyone who hasn't read the new manga chapter there is a small spoiler in here.

* * *

The cave was deadly silent, each man in the cave had become rigid their eyes carefully observing the smirking man in front of them. Curling his hands into tight balls, sasuke could feel his heart racing waiting for Obito to pounce and as if on cue Obito moved his head towards the young Uchiha. "Sasuke such a shame you decided to betray me, there was so much hope for you. I could have given you a peaceful life with your family. I assume you have seen them whilst snooping around, tell me was it painfully seeing your family enjoying their life without you…" The man sneered, before he dodged an attack from a provoked Sasuke whose eyes were spinning dangerously.

"Shut your fucking mouth, I'd rather my family be dead than in your sick game. I was never on your side; you were simply helping me with my revenge." Sasuke tried to control his temper his shoulders shaking aggressively as he took some intimidating steps towards the man. However before he could move any closer a tanned hand gripped his wrist. Naruto had a serious look adorning his face as he griped Sasukes wrist tightly. A different voice interrupted the scene before Sasuke could protest. "Sasuke keep your emotions inside don't let this piece of scum see your feelings it's what he wants." Hashirama's personality had completely altered the first Hokage stood broadly with his arms crossed, his face firm and serious and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So you're the one responsible for all this mess. You are not the god of this world, enslaving people in a world with fake feelings and opinions are not the answer to peace." Obito didn't seem affected by Hashirama's speech simply letting out a dry life. "So tell me lord Hashirama how a world full of hatred and sorrow can beat this world. Don't you see shinobi will never be able to coexist together, there will always be conflict a prime example is young sasuke over there. He has spent most of his life believing his loving brother murdered his entire clan except all the while it was your village that caused his never ending pain. Imagine if all the hidden leafs dark secrets were revealed, I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't be impressed. But in the end there will be a never ending cycle, don't you see this is the only way."

At this Minato too had begun shaking angrily his mouth setting into a grim line. "You sprout all this nonsense about want to save the world but you and Madara are just as responsible for many peoples suffering including my son. Obito I don't understand, Kakashi he never meant to hurt Rin. We are ninjas this is what happens on missions and I know how much you loved her but whatever Madara's been telling you…" scoffing Obito turned his attention towards his former sensei. "I know you've always had little faith in me sensei but I saw what kakashi did, watch him as he plunged a chidori into her chest and where were you sensei? Where were you when you left us alone in that forest when she got kidnapped? No one bothered to even come find my body when I "died"."

Obito's eyes flashed hatefully and Minato realised how far gone with hatred his former loving student had become. "I left because it was my duty, Kakashi was a jonin he was perfectly able to…" "He was thirteen and a little shit did you really expect him to successfully lead two chunin." Obito spat. Minato shook his head before dropping it shamefully. However another voice broke through. "Oh boo hoo you know the consequences of becoming a shinobi, are life isn't a fairy-tale. I'm sick of listening to your stupid reasoning. At the end of the day it's nine of us against one of you. You're nothing but a puppet in Madara scheme." Tobirama began taking steps forward before Obito said something that made him stiffen.

"Do you not wish to be with your younger brother? Itama was his name wasn't it? Such a shame sending young children into the battle field don't you think? Just think you could spend your life being with the brother you lost, just as Madara is with his brothers. The same could be said to all of you." Taking his eyes of the stunned senju brothers he fixed his glancing at orochimaru, obito spoke confidently. "Wouldn't you like to see your parents again, to feel loved?" watching as orochimaru's eyes widened. Smirking Obito looked at the group before speaking. "I'm giving you all a chance to live your life the way it should be. If you still want to oppose me there will be consequences and like you said before I'm alone against nine. But don't worry I will give you some time to think, before I return with Madara." Tobirama and Sasuke both leaped forward attempting to stop the man that was currently disappearing but were too late, only the man's last words could be heard as it echoed off the cave walls. "Remember this is my world you are in."

Once again silence filled the cave. Many of the occupants were staring at the floor or looking at each other silently. Tobirama broke the silence first. "We need to form a plan, when he returns Madara will be with him and we can take them both out!" looking around for reassurance but tobirama found himself being met with avoiding looks. "Please don't tell me you're all considering his proposition." Naruto shook his head. "Of course not! I'm trying to think of a plan." Unfortunately Naruto was the only one to state his mind. Turning to his brother he was surprised to see him looking depressed. "Brother I know you miss Itama but this isn't right and you know it." Nodding sadly Hashirama agreed.

As the group started debating over ideas on how they were going to stop the two Uchiha's, Sasuke quietly slipped out of the cave unnoticed by the elders however Naruto watched him solemnly before deciding to follow him. Jugo nudged Suigetsu before looking back at the disappearing figures. "Should we follow them?" Suigetsu shook his head. "It's much more amusing here?" watching the two senju brothers argue over there plan.

Naruto had followed Sasuke through the forest being careful not to make any noise, stopping after a few minutes when Sasuke had reached the lake where they had met two previous nights ago. He watched sadly as Sasuke sat on the ground before burying his face in his hands. Everything was peaceful, the calls from insects made a soft melody and the moon reflecting on the lake created a beautiful setting. Sasuke drew his legs up before resting his arms on top of them and turning his head to the side he looked at the trees where the blonde boy was hiding. "You really suck at following someone dobe." Blushing in embarrassment Naruto stepped out from behind a tree his hand going up to scratch the back of his head. "I wasn't following you, I was just going for a piss..." snorting sasuke turned his gaze to back on the lake.

Taking sasuke actions as a sign he didn't mind naruto being here, he made his way to sasuke's side before plonking himself on the ground. Glazing sideways Naruto observed Sasuke's expression carefully. "What are you thinking about teme? Aside for the fact we've got to defeat two raving maniacs." Expecting sasuke to smirk or scoff narutos smile turned into a frown when there was no reaction. Sasuke turned his dull eyes to Naruto. "Why do you care about what I'm thinking? After everything I've done to you." Naruto smiled slowly his eyes glistening. "I've told you teme your my best friend, I will always forgive you whether you say sorry or not. I'm still pissed at." "Hn, don't think I'm going to apologize. I'm not saying sorry for leaving Konoha or trying to get revenge on the ones responsible for the massacre but I am sorry for trying to kill you and sakura and everyone else. It's not your fault I was just so overwhelmed with darkness."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "That will do for now, we can talk about all this later but you still haven't told me what's bothering you." Sighing sasuke looked into Narutos eyes. "Wouldn't it be so much easier to consider obito's proposition. I know it isn't real but I have nothing else to live for apart from revenge." Naruto frowned. "Do you not think I wouldn't like to live my life with my parents and having everything given to me because it's my dream but that's cheating teme and you always have your friends, if we get back to our world you could come back to konoha we can make sure that they all know what happened with your clan. You can start your life again, what would have do after you got your revenge anyway." The silence he was met with was unnerving and the way Sasukes face paled wasn't a good sign.

Getting frustrated Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Teme answer me." Sasuke looked carefully at Naruto; he knew the dobe wasn't going to take what he said next well. "I wouldn't destroy Konoha now; I just want revenge on the madara and obito plus them elders. But afterwards I always figured I would fight you if I lost I would die and if I beat you I would kill myself. I mean I would have nothing left so shouldn't I be able to die in peace and join my fam…" before Sasuke could finish his sentence he felt a painful punch hit him in the face causing him to fall backwards and when he opened his eyes he was being pinned down by a livid Naruto whose eyes were overflowing with angry tears. "Don't you ever fucking say that again teme."

* * *

** A/N: **Well that's it for this chapter :) Anyway I was thinking about introducing some other pairings in the future but not sure it will fit with the story e.g. MadaHashi ? I will set up a poll so please visit my page and vote !


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Right the stupid poll won't work and I have no patience's at all! So if you want a specific pairing please leave me a review ! Anyway back to the story !

**Warnings:** There is a bit of SasuNaru naughtiness so if your under age look away now !

* * *

Naruto stared desperately down at the raven haired boy he was currently sitting on. He couldn't understand why Sasuke felt this way. "Why would you try and kill yourself! Don't you want to revive your clan or live your life?" Sasuke stared bitterly into Naruto's watery eyes. "Who would accept a traitor into their village dobe? Especially if I had killed you, and do you actually expect me to find a woman to bare my children when I can't even stand them." Sasuke attempted to push his body up but was once again pushed down by naruto who was pinning his wrists down harshly.

Naruto shook his head furiously, his eyes glaring down. "It doesn't matter now because I refuse to fight you, you're going to help us all and then come back to konoha! Believe it!" Sasuke growled he wanted to argue that he could never go back to Konoha, that place held too many hurtful memories and he wouldn't let them elders get away with what they did. He was sick of this world and this life he just wanted his revenge over so he could join his family in peace. Opening his mouth ready to argue sasuke attempted to buck his hips again in order to throw Naruto off him, however he found himself at a loss for words when warm tingle ran through his boy. Confused Sasuke moved his body again only to be pushed back down by the boy on top and a warmer tingle spread through his body.

It was then that Sasuke realised Naruto was wearing very thin clothing; to be exact the blonde haired boy was wearing a thin night shirt and some shorts he had thrown on when they had left his apartment. The result of Sasuke pushing his body up against Naruto had caused him to be able to feel the blonde's very lean body and strangely that was intern creating pleasurable sparks in his body much to Sasuke's horror. Staring wide eyed at the boy above him who was frowning back at him, Sasuke found himself panicking. He was stupid or naïve he understood how attraction worked and how people had sex or pleasuring ones themselves but he had never felt that type of emotion and had simply brushed the whole concept off, deeming it a waste of time.

He had never touched his own body in that way so for the life of him he couldn't understand why it was reacting to another body in such a way, it never had done before. Naruto on the other hand seemed to have no idea of his friends developing arousal and simply shift his weight before opening his mouth. "I don't know what you're thinking about bastard but you have to believe me I will make sure konoha is fair to you when we get back to our world." But Sasuke had stopped listening now, when naruto had shifted his body his groin had come into contact with narutos firm arse. To Sasukes disgust he felt a moan making its way up his body but he quickly clamped his mouth shut. Naruto clearly was not happy with the silence he was met with and shifted again awkwardly. "Say something teme, what's wrong with you?"

Unfortunately this only seemed to make matters worse and Sasuke frowned before his eyes widened as he felt his lower regions begin to harden. This too was something Sasuke knew about when he had studied the body when he was a part of sound. However he had never had this before, he couldn't even recall the name suigetsu had called it when the mist Nin had expressed what had happened to him when he had sex with a girl. Clearly this was an embarrassing situation and having a blonde idiot on top of him was clearly making things worse therefore when sasuke felt naruto loosen his grip he pushed the blonde off him roughly.

Naruto hadn't expected that and had found himself falling painfully to the ground. "TEME that hurt!" looking up at Sasuke who was now currently standing next to the lake he frowned before standing up. "I'm talking to you." Sasuke simply turned his head eyes red and sneered. "Go away dobe I'm going to wash." Naruto simply arched an eyebrow. "Why do you suddenly want to wash? I'm not leaving you alone you'll properly try to drown yourself in the lake." Growling Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't be stupid I just want to wash, do you want to see me naked loser?" Jumping at the accusation a blushed formed across Naruto's face. "Shut up teme! Who wants to see you naked, you've properly got a shit body anyway!" Now sasuke wasn't one to brag about his looks but he knew his body was in tip top shape and his current arousal was having a strange playful effect on him even though he was trying his best to hide his stiffening cock from the annoying blonde.

Shrugging Sasuke muttered a "fine" before he began stripping his clothes. Naruto who hadn't expected that from his detached friend found himself blush from head to toe especially when he was greeted by a perfect muscular pale arse that seemed to be winking at him. Feeling his own body harden at the sight of the pale flesh his dark haired friend was showing off caused Naruto to stiffen and debate if he should leave. However the thought that sasuke might do something stupid was causing him to stay still. Sasuke turned his face around expecting to see that Naruto had run off at the sight of him striping but was met with surprise and embarrassment when he saw a very red faced Naruto staring back at him.

Whipping his head back to the lake he felt his face heat up and his cock harden even more, his ego clearly being stroked at the fact naruto had an reaction to his body. However it was still slightly unnerving that he was having this attraction towards Naruto and hoping the cold water would smooth this ache Sasuke started walking into the lake until only his shoulders and head was visible. Turning around in the water he was once again struck with awe as he watched Naruto begin to undress a blush still adorning his cheeks as he revealed tanned muscular skin which was causing Sasuke to gulp, he found himself snapping his head to opposite way when Naruto reached for his shorts.

After a few seconds Sasuke heard Naruto enter the lake and felt the water around him move gently and the blonde swam towards him. Turning around and facing the blonde he was met with a giant smile. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Sasuke hn'd. "I told you I was going for a wash no need to follow me and also shouldn't you be trying to form sort of plan with the others." Sasuke was trying any excuse to get the boy away from him especially with the way his body was reacting. Naruto simply laughed. "Why are you nervous it's not like we haven't bathed before and plus I told you before I wasn't going to leave you alone. Obito said he wouldn't be back for a while we've got time." Sasuke narrowed his eyes he wanted to punch him in the face but his body was messing up his reactions even to the point that he didn't feel naruto coming closer to him.

Sighing naruto reached out his arm to clasp sasukes shoulder "Your acting really weird is there something else wrong bastard you can tell me! I can help!" However Naruto was once again met with silence and when he looked into Sasuke eyes he found himself going red at the intensity of them and before he could ask what was wrong again he found himself being pulled forward until he slammed into Sasukes very hard body and a pair of soft lips smashed against his own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: Muahahahaa had to leave it there ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just wanted to say this fic will contain Lemons in the future :) Enjoy Chapter 10 !**

**Warnings: This chapter contains Yaoi! Don't read if you don't like. Isn't a full blown lemon but still !**

* * *

Upon contact Naruto had felt his body freeze and his sapphire eyes widen. His mind couldn't process what was going only the fact that his best friend was firstly trying to kiss him deliberately and secondly they were both naked and pressed together very intimately. As he stared at Sasukes face he noticed the uchiha had his eyes closed tight and frown was adorning his face. Panicking Naruto attempted to push himself away however a hand around his waist pulled him forward until he could feel the other boy's length pressing against his own surprising hardening length. Blushing Naruto tried wiggle free only resulting in him unintentionally grinding into Sasuke causing both of them to let out a strangled moan.

Sasuke who had been equally panicking about the situation took the opportunity to force his tongue into Narutos mouth. Sasuke had never kissed anyone like this before, not that he hadn't seen people do it before but the idea same as sex never appealed to him especially as he saw kissing as two people exchanging spit. But the feel and texture of Narutos hot mouth was like nothing he ever imagined, not really sure what he was supposed to do Sasuke began slowly mapping the inside of Narutos mouth his body shaking in pleasure when Narutos tongue accidently brushed his own causing his hips to rock violently forwards into Narutos.

All worries had left Narutos head as soon as he felt the other boys tongue on his own, how he felt himself fully harden as he shyly kissed back or the way Sasuke gripped his hips before thrusting their lengths together was sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Moaning loudly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck using his hands to get a tight grip in Sasukes raven hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. Sasuke growing bolder reached down to cup the blonde's firm round arse before grinding him harder against his length. Naruto who was now too lost in pleasure found himself wrapping his thighs around Sasukes slim waist, the water making it easy for both boys to rub against each other urgently.

Teeth gashed against each other painlessly as the inexperience of both boys shone through however neither seemed to care as they were both too lost in the feel of each other's bodies. Thoughts were lost and time stood still the only thing they could both hear was there heavy pants and passionate grunts and moans. Narutos could only grip tighter on to his comrade. His dick was painfully hard and he could feel his body begin to spasm knowing full well he was going to come soon if Sasuke continued to grind harshly. Unfortunately Naruto would not feel the pleasure of coming this time as both boys jerked away from each other harshly as a rustling at the side of the lake could be heard. Both looked attentively at the bush that was rustling expecting one of their group to come out or worse the enemy however both boys sweat dropped when an innocent squirrel curiously stuck its head out.

It was then that all the thoughts came rushing back to the boys as they stared at each. Naruto opened his mouth to shout and demand why Sasuke had kissed him but he was lost for words to shock to understand the situation. Sasuke who was equally confused about his actions simply scoffed "You never know when to leave things alone do you dobe." Averting his gaze from Naruto, Sasuke listened as the boy hurriedly made his way out of the lake throwing his clothes on before running off. Sighing Sasuke hit the water with his fist before groaning loudly. He didn't know what had come over him. Why his body had suddenly become attracted to that idiot, he certainly wasn't. Maybe it was pent up stress from the situation they were in, Sasuke was definitely blaming his hormones even though in the back of his mind he couldn't get rid of the feel of the others body and the way he tasted. Groaning Sasuke cupped some water before throwing it in his face hoping to calm himself down.

Meanwhile Naruto was running as fast he could away from Sasuke. His find was reeling. Why had Sasuke kissed him, why did he enjoy it as far as he was concerned he loved Sakura heck in the last couple of months he had found himself growing fonder of Hinata. He loved Sasuke like a brother and would do anything for him but this had ultimately confused the fuck out of him. Stopping to catch his breath Naruto realised he was soaking wet and the cool nights breeze was sending shivers down his spine. Much like it was a few minutes when Sasuke was rubbing their dicks together, Naruto smacked his head when this thought crossed his mind and blush crept down his body. Sighing Naruto walked towards the cave he needed to talk to someone and get his mind of his best friend.

After a few minutes of walking he had made it back to the cave. Once inside he sighed in content when the warmth from the fire met his body. "Naruto why are you all wet" his father came towards him with a worried expression. Grinning and rubbing the back of his neck Naruto replied "Nothing Oto-san I went for a swim and forgot I didn't bring any spare clothes." Minato stared down at his son before arching an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to be the saviour of our world?" Naruto fixed his eyes on Tobirama who was now scoffing at him before his older brother smacked him across the head. "Be nice!"

Naruto laughed before huddling himself closer to the fire. "So have any of you come up with any plans." Suigetsu and Jugo shook their heads. "They've just been arguing most of the time you've been gone." Naruto turned his attention towards the two boys sat on the floor. "So erm who are you two again?" Suigetsu smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. "We're Sasukes teammate's idiot!" Frowning Naruto looked at them closely "Didn't know Sasuke worked with people, especially since he nearly killed that girl he was working with?" at this point the orange haired boy perked up. "Karin is she all right?" Naruto shrugged "Last time I saw her she was being dragged off for interrogation." Before either boys could respond Hashirama came over to stand by Naruto.

"So your father tells me you have the nine tails sealed within you?" Nodding Naruto looked up in awe at the first. "I do but I guess in this world Kurama wasn't sealed in me, I haven't been able to speak with him." Both senju brothers' eyes widened at this statement. "You're on first name basis with the demon and he speaks to you?" Tobirama spat. Naruto arched an eyebrow before nodding. "Yeah he's not that bad when you get to know him. I mean he's not always liked me but I warming up to him." Hashirama simply laughed and gave Naruto a thumbs up. "You're something else Naruto!" Laughing Naruto smiled before looking around the cave his smile disappearing when he noticed two people missing.

"Where's the old man and Orochimaru?" the three reincarnated hokages looked equally confused at where the two men had disappeared to, however Suigetsu simply waved his hand "Orochimaru slipped out when Naruto and Sasuke left and the old guy followed him."

Back at the lake Sasuke had still not left the water instead he had simply moved to the edge and was peacefully sitting in the water gazing at the night's sky. After Naruto had left he had debated many things such as why he acted that way and how he didn't care about the blonde. Unfortunately his raging hard on was still very much in place after the blonde had left and he had stubbornly not touched himself knowing he be pleasure himself over the dobe and therefore had chosen to sit and wait for it to go down which it did after a few minutes of sitting in the cold water. He had also had chance to think about how they would defeat Madara and Obito and what he would do once he got of this stupid world. For example would he carry on his revenge until it killed him and he could finally be with his family or would he for once but himself first and live his life.

Sighing Sasuke let his head drop backwards of the forest floor behind him and closed his eyes. Only the sounds of animals and a slight wind causing the trees and bushes to move could be heard creating a peaceful atmosphere for Sasuke to be alone with his thoughts, or so he thought he was until a presences made itself known. A dry laugh echoed across the lake as disturbing and smooth voice spoke. "Looks like little Sasuke is all grown up." Sasuke lifted his eyes to the snake like yellow eyes of a amused Orochimaru as who was staring down at him.

* * *

**A/N**: **_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying really hard to stay in character with everyone so I hope I'm doing ok!_**


End file.
